


PROMPT - A starry night

by cocopopss



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best ship, M/M, aaaaah, i love them, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopopss/pseuds/cocopopss
Summary: Martin and Andrés.Andrés and Martin.They are dancing under a starry night.





	PROMPT - A starry night

Martin had just arrived in Milan. On the monastery’s terrace the atmosphere was very pleasant. The welcome he received was very warm. Andrés hugged him, whispering that he had missed him all that time and that this robbery was going to be the best of their lives.

* * *

  
  
After thinking and talking about the robbery all day long, they took advantage of the evening to take time for themselves. Strangely, the day had passed as quickly as a dream. Martin and Andrès were both sitting with a glass of red wine in their hands. They used to listen to Spanish music that Martin had carefully prepared in advance. He was a man of foresight, which is why he was nicknamed the engineer.Nothing had changed between these two. It was the same as the first day they met in Buenos Aires.  
  
"I miss our nightclub outings in Buenos Aires." Martin blew before putting down his glass.  
"Me too, you know. " Andrés replied before turning up the sound of the record player next to him. "But we don't need a nightclub to get back to the warmth of those evenings. "Andrés stood up and kept staring at the other. He smiled at him as he knew how to do it so well: the kind of smile that could make Martin melt. Indeed, he was melting in front of this guy. "Guajira guantanamera..." sang Andrés, waving to his friend, telling him to join him. His movements were fluid. He was even more charming. Martin looked at him with a devouring desire but he didn't dare to get up and dance. He was trying not to be destabilized and then lose credibility.  
  
Indeed, he was wearing his favorite leather jacket and he couldn't see himself dancing to Guantanamera with it. However, Andrés eventually grabbed his forearm and pulled it against him. They were both standing up now. Andrés was the only one dancing when Martin seemed embarrassed.  
"Stop being shy! "and the sight of his friend so cheerful and happy could only convince Martin. He moistened his lips, dancing a few meters away.The more they danced, the more the distance faded. The distance between these two became non-existent and now they were dancing together. Hand in hand, his body against his. They were dancing under the _starry night_.  
  
"You don’t have to be so nervous." Andrés murmured, sounding somewhat irritated. Martin looked up at him before he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I am not nervous. I don’t want to step on your feet." Martin replied curtly, trying his best to be cool. Andrés tilted his head at him, somehow shuffling closer to him as the two of them continued to dance.  
Martin was internally screaming as the dance between them continued. Andrés was staring up at him, fully concentrated as the other’s stared back.  
"Andrés..." whispered Martin. He was smiling softly. Then he put his head against his friend's shoulder. He could smell his perfume. It was woody. He had never forgotten that perfume and he would never forget it. Gently, Martin held Andrés' shirt between his fingers as if was telling him not to leave, never.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
Martin's arms were open, forming a cross as if he was waiting to receive something. The bullets were going through his body and his chest one by one. The pain was incomparable to the pain he felt when his hermanito died. It was in the Bank of Spain that he was going to die as a martyr. Anyone would have suffered. Anyone but him. The light at the end of the tunnel was only his vision of the paradise: Berlin and Palermo.  
Everything before was only imagination, his last thoughts.  
However, he was happy because he was going to join Andrés.  
  
"I love you, Andrés." he whispered smiling cutely. His eyes were closing. He was dying happily and peacefully. Finally reunited. For the first time in 3 years he felt fulfilled. He would never dance alone again. **_They were going to dance forever now._**

**Author's Note:**

> i love the berlermo gc!!  
sorry it's short but it's easier for now maybe when i'll be more comfortable it'll be longer.


End file.
